1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in flexible, inflatable wall storage bins with fluid pressure-assisted discharge and particularly to improvements in such bins having a center discharge with conveyor unloading to the side of the bin above the support floor.
2. Prior Art
Numerous patents in the prior art illustrate utilization of a fluid pressure-assisted discharge from storage utilizing a flexible membrane. Examples of such prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,792,262; 2,956,839; 3,209,894; 3,396,762; and 3,421,663.
Our prior applications, particularly applications Ser. No. 257,604 and 307,089, of which this application is a continuation-in-part, disclose the use of flexible, inflatable cup-shaped bags functioning as a storage bin on a flat horizontal surface and utilize fluid pressure for inflating the bag to move the bag wall to assist in gravity discharge of the material after it assumes its angle of repose.
In the work on our prior inventions, we have found that in certain situations it is desirable to have such storage bins unload to the side on the same floor on which the bin sits. This eliminates the need for providing an opening in the floor and enables a bin to sit on a ground floor. However, it is also desirable to locate the discharge in the center of the bin to increase the bin capacity. We are aware of no prior art which provides the advantages of center discharge and side unloading for such bins.